mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Wii
Mario Kart Wii is a kart racing video game by Nintendo for the Wii console. The game was released on April 10th in Japan, April 11th in Europe, 24 April in Australia and 27 April in North America The game will be packaged with the Wii Wheel accessory. It is designed to house the Wii Remote to allow more intuitive and conventional steering. However, it does support the Wii Classic Controller and the Nintendo GameCube controller as well. Gameplay Mario Kart Wii returns the franchise to single driver gameplay, moving away from the approach of its predecessor, Mario Kart: Double Dash!! on the Nintendo Gamecube. Like Mario Kart DS, the game contains sixteen new tracks while also including sixteen classic tracks. The biggest change from others in the series, Motorcycles have been added to the mix. Each Weightclass has six karts and six motorcycles/bikes. Karts are heavier and can push bikes and motorcycles offroad while bikes and motorcycles can get a few extra speed boosts (via Wheelies) and a better turbo boost. Battle Mode has changed significantly from others in the series in that the player can no longer have a full fledged free-for-all and instead the players work on teams. This controversial change is also points-based and the bob-omb and shine sprite battles were cut and replaced by a coin romp. Also, aerial tricks can be done for a speed boost. Racers Like the previous games, the characters are established in different weight classes. Instead of "lightweight", "middleweight", and "heavyweight" the classes are dubbed "Small", "Medium", and "Large". Small characters have great handling but generally horrible speed, Medium characters are all-around while Large characters have top speeds but mediocre handling and drift. This leaves a steady balance between each character. Default Characters Small Image:Mkwii-babymario.jpg|Baby Mario Image:Mariokartwii.babypeachart.jpg|Baby Peach Image:Toad.jpg|Toad Image:Mkwii-koopa.jpg|Koopa Troopa Dry Bones Medium Image:Mario.jpg|Mario Image:Luigi3.jpg|Luigi Image:Peach22.jpg|Peach Image:Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi Large Image:Wario.jpg|Wario Image:Waluigi.jpg|Waluigi Image:Bowser.jpg|Bowser Image:Dkong.jpg|Donkey Kong Unlockable Characters Small Image:Babyluigi.PNG|Baby Luigi Image:Babydaisykart.PNG|Baby Daisy Image:Toadettewii.PNG|Toadette Image:Drybwii.PNG|Dry Bones Medium Image:DaisyMKWii.PNG|Daisy Image:Birdpmkwii.PNG|Birdo Image:Diddymkwii.PNG|Diddy Kong Image:Jrwii.PNG|Bowser Jr. Large Image:Boowiiking.PNG|King Boo Image:Rosawii.PNG|Rosalina Image:Funkpngmm.PNG|Funky Kong Image:Skelebowwii.PNG|Dry Bowser Miis Miis are unlockable once the Special Cup on 100cc is beaten(Outfit A only). They're weight varies depending on their height and weight. A second oufit (Outfit B) is unlockable once all the Expert Staff Ghosts are unlocked. Items Classic items from previous installments return as well as three new items. *Banana *Blooper *Bullet Bill *Fake Item Box *Green Shell *Golden Mushroom *Thunderbolt *Thunder Cloud *Mega Mushroom *Mushroom *POW Block *Red Shell *Spiny Shell *Star *Triple Banana *Triple Green Shells *Triple Mushroom *Triple Red Shells Tracks Here are all the Cups. Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit *Moo Moo Meadows *Mushroom Gorge *Toad's Factoy Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Coconut Mall *DK Snowboard Cross *Wario's Gold Mine Star Cup *Daisy Circuit *Koopa Cape *Maple Treeway *Grumble Volcano Special Cup *Dry Dry Ruins *Moonview Highway *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Shell Cup *GCN Peach Beach *DS Yoshi Falls *SNES Ghost Valley 2 *N64 Mario Raceway Banana Cup *N64 Sherbet Land *GBA Shy Guy Beach *DS Delfino Square *GCN Waluigi Stadium Leaf Cup *DS Desert Hills *GBA Bowser Castle 3 *N64 DK's Jungle Parkway *GCN Mario Circuit Lightning Cup *SNES Mario Circuit 3 *DS Peach Gardens *GCN DK Mountain *N64 Bowser Castle Category:Games